


Roomies

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Simmons are new roommates and share the same suite, but a different room. They click immediately and become fast friends. They are intrigued by each other and gravitate towards doing things together all the time. It's all natural, but all new. Together they make sense of what it all is that is between them and could be defined as girlfriend behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

Skye weighs the key to her room in her hand. It feels heavy, even though it’s a simple key with a green tag on it. It reads “Skye. E404”. As a programmer she has to snort every time she reads it. She’s standing in front of the door of room 404 in housing block E, though. A simple duffel bag is slung over her shoulder and she takes a deep breath.

She has no idea whether her roommate has arrived yet, or who it would be. She didn’t even get a name. Probably because she got placed last minute and only got a suite room by accident, not because she could afford it or because she asked for it. It was a good thing, though, being promising. It gave you extra benefits, like a decent room and hopefully a decent roommate as well.

The key twists in the lock easily and she pushes it open with her foot after picking up her backpack from the floor. That’s all she’s got with her. A backpack full of loose things like books, her laptop and other electronics, and a duffel bag full of clothes.

It’s a  _really nice_  suite. But then again, what did she expect when she got a scholarship for a fancy university that is basically Hogwarts. At least it is to her.

There’s a tiny kitchen pressed into a corner. It’s one cupboard, a stove and a fridge. That’s it, but it’s enough for two people, most likely. A dining table forms the bridge to the living area.

“Oh, hello. You must be Skye?”

A voice wakes her from her reverie and she swallows before kicking the door shut gently and smiling awkwardly. A petite girl is standing at the desk, placing thick books on one of the shelves. Skye’s heart skips a nervous beat.

“Yeah. I am… And you are..?”

“Jemma. Jemma Simmons.”

Skye smiles more sincerely then and puts her stuff on the couch before moving over and offering a hand, which Jemma shakes eagerly.

“Jemma Simmons, okay. Hi. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. No last name?”

“Nope. Just Skye.” She shrugs. “Have you taken a bedroom already?”

“Oh! Yes… Yes, I have. Is that a problem? I mean, we can still switch if you prefer mine. They don’t differ as much, really. I have picked left, because I’m right handed and so you use the left side of your brain more which would  _probably_  explain why I’m a doubling in chemistry and biology and…”

“It’s fine, Jemma. Really, I used to live in a van, I can handle any room.”

Skye picks up her bag and chuckles. Jemma is adorable. Everything about her is adorable. Skye tries to argue with herself, but has to state that that is fact. The British accent, the scrunch of her nose, the glint in her eyes when she rambles, the tie, the hand gestures, and definitely the wide smile: it’s adorable. All of it and it makes Skye’s heart flutter.

“Okay. Good. Do you want tea? Or coffee?”

“I’ll have what you’re having. Thanks,” Skye answers and moves back to pick up her bags. There’s another key stuck in the door of her bedroom and for some reason she’s glad that there’s a lock on her door. She feels as though she can trust Jemma. It’s not that, it’s just that she’s used to living on her own, so she might need some time to adjust herself. Plus, she didn’t know Jemma’s friends. For all she knew they might be thieves. She knew her former friends were.

She takes the key and puts it on the ring with the key to the suite while walking inside. The room is larger than any room she’s ever had growing up. There’s a desk sitting in a corner, a dresser that would be able to fit double the amount of her clothes, a tall mirror on the wall next to it and a three-quarter bed with light blue sheets. Like the sky. She smiles.

It feels like home already, especially when her stuff starts to fill the room. Her clothes on the hangers, her shoes tossed inside, scarves and beanies on the shelves, her laptop on the desk and a haphazardly placed stack of books next to it.

She throws her navy sweatpants and a form fitting white t-shirt on the bed. Pyjamas. All sorted. She sinks down on the edge next to it and sighs. It’s a lot to take in, she realises before getting up and walking back into the main living area, where Jemma is sitting on the couch with an iPad in her lap and a damping mug in her hands. Again, adorable.

____

“Have you checked out campus yet?” Skye asks casually when they have finally unpacked everything and their suite doesn’t feel like an empty box anymore. They agreed on stringing lights over one of the bookshelves, placing beer in the fridge and they established some house rules. No bad girl shenanigans; Skye would chuckle at that phrase any day from now on.

“I have seen some of it when I was here last year, but I think some things have changed. So no, not really.” Jemma smiles at her and it turns Skye’s insides to jelly.

“It’s nearly six. Do you want to check it out and maybe grab something to eat? I mean, we’re both new here and you’re basically the only person I know. It might be nice to have some company, maybe. Or I don’t know if you had plans already?” Skye almost stumbles over her words and runs a hand through her hair before taking a big gulp of air.

“Oh, I was going to have dinner with Fitz, but you can join us if you like. It’s no problem.”

“I don’t want to impose, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s okay, really, Skye. Please, join us. I’d be delighted.”

“Fitz is not your boyfriend, is he? Or that would be really awkward.”

“Oh, no,” Jemma laughs wholeheartedly, almost as if it’s too hilarious to even think of that, “no, Fitz… no I have never considered him to be more than a friend. She’s majoring in engineering. He’s handy like that. We just make a good team. You shouldn’t feel like you’re imposing. I think you two would get along.”

“Then please.” Skye smiles and gathers her stuff before waiting for Jemma at the door.

______

As it turns out Fitz indeed is really nice. Sometimes Skye can hardly keep up with the scientific gibberish they manage to produce, but mostly she finds that both Fitz and Simmons are really funny, good company and make for good conversation. Skye is relieved really, to have the feeling that maybe she has made two friends within the first day of being here.

“FitzSimmons. I’m going to call you that from now on. It sounds like a plan.”

“It’s not like we haven’t heard that one before, Skye,” Fitz says with his lingering Scottish accent, but Skye shrugs.

“Still going to call you that.”

“Okay, great. One part of that equation is going to have to extract him from the conversation, though. I have some things to sort out before campus life starts tomorrow. Bye you two. Enjoy your evening.”

“Bye,  _Leo_ ,” Skye teases and he rolls her eyes at her.

“Bye, Fitz,” Jemma quips before turning her body to Skye, who is sitting right next to her. Their knees bump, but neither moves away. “Do you want to hang out here? Or maybe watch Netflix at home?”

“If you’re up for watching Netflix with me, you’re a woman after my own heart,” Skye chuckles and nods, “sounds good. I’ve experienced too many new things today. I need to sit down and drink a beer.”

“Oh! Yes, beer. Fantastic.”

They stroll back to their dorm, peeking in here and there to see what is going on, introducing themselves to new students here and there and reading pamphlets that are handed to them.

“I didn’t even ask what you’re majoring in, Skye,” Jemma says when they walk inside and kick off their shoes.

“Yeah, how rude of you.” Skye laughs and walks over to the fridge to grab them that beer when Jemma flops down on the couch. “I’m majoring in computer science. Here.”

“Thank you. You are?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s oddly attractive,” Jemma blurts out and slaps her hand over her mouth, but it’s too late. Skye has definitely heard it and a blush creeps to both of their cheeks.

“Thanks, I guess.” Skye winks and unlocks the door to her room where she takes a deep breath and picks up her laptop, which she hooks onto the TV in no time.

“I really didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s a compliment, right. You’re attractive yourself. I mean, you have a huge beautifulness factor and it’s competing with adorableness, maybe bordering on dorky. But attractive nonetheless.”

“Those are not even words!”

Skye laughs and ducks away when Jemma swats at her arm with a different shade of pink on her cheeks.

“Anyway, Jems, what do you want to watch?”

They decide on a sappy film that neither of them has seen. It’s easy on the eyes, not hard to follow with an easy plot and it allows room for some chatter between scenes. Skye has Jemma cracking up every time she makes a snarky comment about the movie and Skye herself has to laugh every time Jemma states that something in the film is scientifically impossible before going on a short rant about it.

They drink their way through an entire six pack of beer before the credits roll and Jemma yawns.

“You know, maybe Fitz was right. Maybe we should head to bed,” Skye says before yawning. Her eyes tear up and she rubs them, smudging her make-up entirely. “Oh shit.”

“You’re a  _very_  pretty raccoon, Skye. I would definitely go for that look more often.”

“Very much fall twenty fourteen fashion. Straight from the runway,” Skye retorts and gets up, holding out her hand to pull Jemma to her feet.

They change into their pyjamas quickly. Or what is defined by them as a pyjama. Jemma is wearing practically the same outfit as Skye, but in different colours and a tank top instead of a shirt. Plus, Skye has been wearing her glasses since the start of the movie.

After a while of staring at each other in the bathroom mirror, Jemma clears her throat softly and Skye moves. They brush their teeth, Skye humming a tune and walking circles while Jemma just leans against the cabinet, watching her from the corner of her eye.

“Are you a coffee in the morning type of girl, Skye?” Jemma asks when she’s rinsed out her mouth and the computer genius quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, why you ask?”

“I just randomly wondered. Good night, Skye.” She puts her hand on Skye’s shoulder on her way out, which leaves Skye slightly baffled for a moment.

“Night, Jem. Sleep well.”

She paddles over to her own room and closes the door behind her before slipping under the icy cold covers. She shivers and unlocks her phone, scrolling through her Tumblr until she falls asleep.

_____

There are plenty of things that startle Skye the next morning. The brightness of the light is one, since she has forgotten to close her blinds. The noise is second. There’s a shower running, some machine making weird noises and there’s the blaring of an alarm; her alarm.

College, right. She remembers.

Everything floods back in one big wave then. Room E404. Jemma Simmons. Netflix and beer. And then she smells it. Coffee. 

So that’s why Jemma asked, Skye thinks and rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands before stretching until her fingers hit the wall above her.

She rolls out of bed then, picking out an outfit and putting the stack on the back of the sofa when walking out of her room.

"Morning, Jem!" she calls out when the water shuts down and she hears the creaking of a shower door. 

"Oh, good morning, Skye!" 

"Thanks for the coffee."

She pours herself a mug and loses herself in the drink for a moment while she can hear Jemma get ready in the background. 

After about ten minutes she gets out of the bathroom with one of her already typical outfits on, without make-up on, and running a towel through her damp hair.

"Coffee?" Skye offers and much to her surprise Jemma nods.

"Please."

"I was pretty sure you were gonna drink tea," Skye admits and fishes a mug from a shelf, "and Grumpy Cat? This can’t be yours. You’re like a ray of sunshine."

"Oh it is mine. But it was meant as a joke, for that particular reason, I think." Jemma laughs and scrunches her nose. "I know it’s dumb."

"It’s a cool mug. I like mugs with prints. I’ve ‘collected’ all the Avenger one’s myself!"

"I’ll drink my tea from the Hulk mug next time, then," Jemma winks and takes the Grumpy Cat mug from here, "thank you."

"Bruce Banner?" Skye asks. 

"Mhm." 

"Thought so."

Skye finishes her coffee well before Jemma does and hops in the shower, opening the door when she’s dressed so Jemma can choose when to touch up her appearance.

Skye straps on her watch and puts on her glasses before gathering her laptop and books.

"When do you get back?" She asks Jemma while putting on her leather jacket.

"Four-ish. It depends on how much work I have. I might just work some at the library, so maybe five or six-ish."

Skye nods slowly and grabs her keys off the hook by the door. “I’ll see you later, then.”

"Have a good first day, Skye."

______

It’s the first time since forever that Skye actually enjoys school. She knows what’s going on, the subjects interested and for the first time she’s actually really good in class. The super-stress for tests would inevitably come before tests and mid-terms and finals, but at least she feels as if she could pass. 

Her phone buzzes on her table right before lunch and one or two students look up at the sound, for which she quietly apologises.

Jemma - Do you have plans for lunch? Fitz and I made some friends. Would you like to join us? 

Skye - Absolutely. I’ll come find you in line? 

Jemma - Great. Yes. See you in a bit!

The bell rings five minutes later and Skye is out of her seat immediately. She struggles to find the way back slightly, but decides that following the crowd is probably the best option when the students pour out in the halls.

It’s easy to find Jemma, because she seems to be waiting outside the doors for her, grabbing her by the sleeve of her jacket. 

Skye is caught so off guard that if it weren’t for the wall against which she could steady herself, she would probably have tumbled over and taken Jemma down in the fall with her. Instead it results in Jemma being trapped between Skye’s arms, their bodies nearly pressed together, close enough that Jemma can count the specks in her eyes.

"Thanks for inviting me before I got nervous about lunch," Skye says after clearing her throat and stepping away from her. 

"Not a problem. This way."

She leads Skye through a crowd to a table with two new and one familiar face. 

"Guys, this is Skye. Skye, this is Mack and Trip. You know Fitz, of course."

"Hi." Skye waves with a nervous smile and sits down next to Fitz, across from Jemma, who shoots her a reassuring smile.

"Is there a seat left here, maybe?"

A confident, but polite voice breaks up their conversation and everyone looks up. Next to their table stands a very tall and very attractive student with a tray in her hands. 

"Bobbi, hello. Of course, sit down. Guys, and Skye," Jemma winks, "this is Bobbi, we have biology together."

"Oh hey, don’t we share a class too, Bobbi?" Mack asks with a hint of eureka in his voice.

"Yeah, we do. Do you mind if I join?"

There’s a lot of no please and sure sit down and Bobbi does, next to Mack. 

Soon Skye’s wrapped in a conversation about programming with Trip while FitzSimmons are having a discussion on something Skye couldn’t pronounce without a cheat sheet.

Skye bites down on her apple while Trip talks and glances over at Jemma. A smile tugs on the corner of the scientist’s mouth when their eyes lock for a split second. 

It’s only when the bell rings that they realise how late it has gotten. They would be late for class if they stuck around for too much longer.

_____

It’s four thirty when she’s finished for the day and for some reason doesn’t think she’ll find her roommate anywhere else than the library, so that’s where her feet take her.

Jemma is hunched over a medical journal of sorts when Skye arrives without saying a word and simply sits down next to her, unpacking her laptop.

It takes surprisingly long before Jemma looks up and the frown disappears only to turn into a surprised expression.

"Skye!"

"I thought I’d find you here."

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you company. Is that okay? I won’t be a distraction."

Jemma just nods and watches her for a minute as she gets to her coursework herself.

They work in a comfortable silence for over ninety minutes. Occasionally their hands brush when Skye reaches for her pencil the moment Jemma flips the page, or their knees bump when they shift in their seats. Skye’s breath hitches in her throat every time.

It’s when Skye cracks her neck and takes off her glasses that Jemma breaks the silence.

"It’s time to go I think."

"Yeah, good idea. I can’t see one more line of coding or I might implode," she groans and closes her laptop while the tiny scientist packs up her books.

"So I take it your first day went well?" Jemma asks while they walk back and Skye nods.

"Yeah, I even had fun. Who would’ve thought?" She chuckles and Jemma gently shoves her.

"Learning is fun!"

"I know, but not when it’s a subject you absolutely suck at."

"That’s fair enough, I think."

Once back they whip up a simple pasta. Or well, Jemma does most of the whipping up, while Skye takes forever to compose a decent salad, nearly cutting off her fingers in the progress. Jemma rolls her eyes when she holds Skye’s hand under the running water and rummages through her bags to find her a band-aid that she wraps around her finger meticulously.

After dinner Skye stretches out on the couch with her laptop, deciding to finish at least two out of three assignments today, and soon Jemma joins her. She simply lifts Skye’s feet and puts them in her lap, propping her own up on the coffee table.

After a while Skye can feel her drawing absentminded patterns on her shins, which is totally distracting. Skye says nothing, though, and finishes up her work. She sets her laptop down on the table next to Jemma’s feet and folds her hands behind her back, staring into the void.

Her eyes zoom back into focus when Jemma shivers under her legs and she quirks an eyebrow. Jemma is holding her book with one hand, the other one tucked under her armpit.

“Cold?” Skye asks and her voice sounds very loud in the quietness of their room. It startles Jemma slightly, as if she was so consumed by what she was doing that she had almost forgotten that Skye was even there. She nods with a watery smile and Skye retracts her feet. She grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it around Jemma’s shoulders, tucking in the edges so that she looks like a burrito. Skye grins goofily and nods when Jemma sighs contently. It’s then for the first time when she gets a lump in her throat from wanting to kiss Jemma so much.

_____

The days after are a rollercoaster. It’s like school is consuming more of their time now they have kick-started into the year. However, that doesn’t keep them from spending time together. Both girls manage to invite the other to their parties, resulting in them going home together, impromptu study sessions in the library, coffee between classes, and lunch every day. They would gravitate towards each other, send each other random text messages, and hang around lockers and in front of class until the bell rang.

Finally Friday hits, but it’s still well after midnight when Skye makes it back to their room, alone this time. Introduction parties were the worst, she figured after tonight, especially without Jemma. She was introduced to people she had already forgotten and introduced to types of booze she had never tasted before, nor could pronounce. All she knew was that they contained a lot of alcohol.

Her cheeks were warm, just like her insides, thinking of Jemma. She was slightly drunk, but not bordering on wasted. Luckily, or she’d enjoy her hangover tomorrow. She was wobbly on her feet, almost waddling like a duck while she made her way over to E404 and sighed heavily before searching her pockets for her keys. She has to close one eye to see the keyhole sharply, but manages to push open the door, only to find Simmons splayed out on the couch with a book resting on her chest. She snores quietly.

“Why are you so cute,” Skye mutters and softly closes the door behind her, but trips over one of her own pairs of shoes next to the door, “shit?”

Jemma stirs gently and wakes up then with a shock. “Who’s there?”

“Is me, Jem. Don’t worry.”

“Skye?”

“Yes, Skye No Last Name.” Skye chuckles softly before kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket over the back of a chair. “Very funny. They used to call me Mary Sue, you know. Back at the orphanage. Mary Sue Poots.”

“Are you  _drunk_?”

“Maybe, it’s still true. Mostly you’re just blurry.”

Jemma snorts with laughter then and gets up to get her a glass of water. “Sit down.”

“Yes ma’am.” Skye salutes, but saunters over to the kitchen and Jemma instead. “I changed my mind. I don’t want to sit. I want a hug, is that okay?”

Skye stretches out her arms and Jemma rolls her eyes at her, amused. She does allow Skye to envelope her in her arms, though and easily melts into the warmth that is Skye, who nuzzles her face into Jemma’s hair and neck.

“You smell nice,” Skye deadpans before reluctantly pulling back and pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you.” Jemma’s cheeks immediately turn slightly pink. Skye doesn’t say anything while she strips out of her clothes in the middle of the kitchen, throws on a wide t-shirt and brushes her teeth. Jemma can’t help but stare, hoping that Skye doesn’t realise it in this state of mind. But she does.

“I’m going to sleep now, Jemma. Before I say more weird things and you’ll think that I’m weird.”

“Drink a glass of water though before you go, Skye. Or you’ll regret that in the morning.”

“I’ll regret not kissing you in the morning,” Skye blurts out and slaps her hand over her mouth. It’s her turn to blush now. “See, one of these weird things. I’m sorry. I’m gonna go now. Good night.”

Skye picks up the glass that Jemma has set down in front of her and gulps down the content.

“Skye…” Jemma starts with a bewildered look in her eyes.

“What-s it?” Skye slurs and runs a hand through her hair.

“I… Never mind. You should go to bed.”

“I’m sorry. Really. I’m  _blurry_  and you’re  _drunk_. We can talk tomorrow.”

Jemma breathes out heavily with puffed up cheeks before just throwing her hands up.  
  
“Sure… Sleep well, Skye.”

When Skye wobbles into her room, she can hear the last words of Jemma’s mutter. “… regret it too.”

_____

There’s a soft knock at the door and it wakes Skye from the weirdest alcohol infused dream she’s ever had.

“Hm?” she groans, but refuses to open her eyes. She’s afraid of the hangover, afraid of the headache and afraid to face Jemma, because even though she was drunk, she remembers everything very vividly. The way she looks when she sleeps with sweater paws, the nose scrunch, the way her hair shines in the dim light, the way she looked at Skye with dilated pupils when she changed without thinking better of her. She really does regret not kissing her, but she wouldn’t want a drunk kiss to be their first kiss.

 “Skye, are you up?”

There’s a strange taste in her mouth that she could only describe as musky after alcohol camel, so she rummages through her bedside table on a quest to find a breath mint. She does find one and pops it in her mouth, only then willing to face Jemma. Maybe.

“Not exactly up, but I’m awake. What is it?”

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t look very attractive though.”

Skye grins when Jemma has to laugh and the door slides open. “Hello.”

“Hi. Morning.” Skye forces her eyes open then and sees Jemma standing there with two of her Avenger mugs. The Hulk and Iron Man.

“How are you feeling? I brought tea. You shouldn’t drink coffee right now – caffeine drains fluids from your body and you need plenty of those.” She sets the mugs down on the bedside table.

“I’m feeling sorry, that for starters. I’m strangely fine, and thanks for the tea. You’re wonderful.”

“It’s alright, Skye. Don’t worry about it,” Jemma says with a sad smile lingering in the corners of her mouth before Skye sees how she forces a weak smile onto her face.

Skye slowly nods and swings her legs off the edge of the bed, sitting on the edge, drawing the covers around her shoulders. “What is it, Jem?”

“Do you remember last night?”

“I do. And I’m sorry if I crossed a line, Jems. I like you and I think you are very beautiful but if that makes things weird I’m just gonna shut my face and drink my tea until this headache passes.”

Jemma just pinches the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed and scrunches her nose. “But do you remember everything?”

“I think you’re referring to my comment regarding kissing you, am I right?”

“You’re not wrong, no.”

“I… wanted to kiss you, then. And I want to kiss you now. And I also wanted to kiss you before. The fact that I was drunk… that didn’t change anything. It just made the words tumble out of my mouth a lot easier,” Skye says quietly, “but I thought I heard you say that you’d regret that I didn’t do it, too.”

Her heart skips a beat in her chest, beating nervously. Jemma tucks a strand of her own hair behind her ear and sighs audibly.

“Yes, I did say that. I didn’t think you’d hear it.” Jemma smiles with tight lips grabs onto Jemma’s hand, who captures Skye’s hand with two of her own. She turns the palm up, runs her fingers over the smooth skin and along torn cuticles. She strokes her thumb over the scar between Skye’s knuckles.

“I think I’m scared,” Jemma whispers and Skye nods, intertwining their fingers, “and I think it’s because I don’t know what to do with these… eh… feelings… for  _you_.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out, Jem. I’m scared, too.”

“You are?” Her head snaps up to meet Skye’s eyes. She laughs quietly and gently tugs on Jemma’s hand. She nearly topples over and has to settle down in Skye’s lap, straddling her to not tumble to the floor.

“You sound surprised. Look at you; you’re the typical dictionary definition of  _out of your league_.”

“Am not.”

“Totally true.”

Jemma rolls her eyes at her and shakes her head. “You’re insufferable.”

“I know,” Skye grins and wraps her hands around Jemma’s waist, her fingers slipping under her shirt. Her fingers splay out over the soft skin of her lower back and she swallows hard when Jemma’s breath hitches slightly.

“Skye…” she whispers and curls her hands in the front of Skye’s shirt, dragging her up and closer.   
  
Their noses rub together slowly and Skye can taste Jemma’s breath on her tongue, tea mixing with her minty breath. Their lips ghost together and the only thing Skye can hear is their heavy breathing and her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Skye kisses her upper lip first tentatively before pressing a second kiss to her bottom lip. Jemma breathes out a shaky breath before returning the kiss, moulding herself into Skye and tangling her hands into her hair. It’s slow and new and explorative.

Jemma giggles when Skye presses a few quick kisses to her lips after each other, tilting her head back in laughter. Skye places an open mouthed kiss below her jaw and flips them over, curling herself into Jemma under the duvet that has fallen over them.

The tiny scientist pushes a strand of hair from her face and pecks her nose, which Skye scrunches, much the way Jemma usually does.

“Hi…” Skye whispers and cups Jemma’s face, rubbing her thumb over her cheekbone and leaning in to kiss her shortly again.

“Hi…”

______

They spend most of Saturday curled up in Skye’s bed, who naps off the hangover with her head on Jemma’s chest. One of them only gets up at the time to either get something to drink or to get something to eat. Skye has gotten her laptop at some point and the umpteenth episode of Friends is running after marathoning a season of Faking It.

“You know, Jem. This is the best cure for a hangover I have ever had,” Skye says when she has decided to rinse the remains of the alcohol jetlag out of her system by taking a shower. Her hair is damp and sticks to her neck when she crawls back into bed with Jemma while just wearing underwear and a boxershort. “Also best Saturday spent,” she mumbles in the crook of the scientist’s neck before planting a kiss there.

“Skye?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Skye jokes and grins stupidly, ignoring Jemma’s eye roll. “I’m sorry. Shoot.”

“What is it we’re doing exactly? Is this a onetime weekend thing? Are we going to tell people?”

Jemma’s voice quivers at the end of her sentence and she tries to swallow away the nervousness that has settled in her throat again.

“Jemma Simmons, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. There’s no girl I’ve ever wanted to spend an entire day in bed with eating pizza and binging Netflix. Plus I’d like to not be nervous when I want to kiss you, because if you’d like to be my girlfriend I could just go for it.”

“Go for it,” Jemma smiles and Skye huffs, but leans in to kiss Jemma anyway. She already knew that wasn’t something she’d get tired off doing.

“But do you want to?”

“Yes, Skye, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

A wave of relief washes over Skye, when she only now realises that she was nervous to pop the question. It could have gone to shit after all. This was a commitment, something serious and much as a goofball Skye knew she could be, this was something she would take seriously.

“I’m really happy about all this,” Skye says matter-of-factly and sighs softly.

“Yes, me too,” Jemma mumbles while threading her hand through Skye’s curls. “Me too.”


End file.
